Nightmare Relief: Kakashi Style
by Corsair Sinphonse
Summary: Iruka has been having nightmares lately, and Kakashi helps him by distracting him with something else…Rated M for yaoi. And suggested smex, anyway. Finally for some of you, haha. R&R!


**Summary:** Iruka has been having nightmares lately, and Kakashi helps him by distracting him with something else…Rated M for yaoi. And suggested smex. (Finally for some of you, haha.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the mean man who killed Deidara does. –glares in Kishimoto's general direction-

---------

Iruka walked into the dark, empty house, looking for his scarecrow love, Kakashi. "…Kakashi-kun?" he inquired aloud, to the darkness. It was too quiet…He had the looming fear that something bad had happened to the silver-haired jounin. Iruka paced across the hall to the dark bedroom and stepped towards the door as it slowly creaked open.

He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Kakashi, asleep in the bed. "Kakashi! I've been worried about you! Where have you-", he trailed off as the copy-nin didn't make a sound.

"Kakashi-kun?" Iruka asked, and he put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. His heart sank as Kakashi felt as icy and rigid as a stone. Iruka slowly turned the limp ninja beside him over, and his face blanched. His scarecrow wasn't breathing.

"Kakashi!!" Iruka cried as he shook the jounin vigorously. Despite his efforts, however, Kakashi didn't move from his eternal sleep. Blood streamed from Kakashi's mouth as his eyes remained closed. Iruka's eyes welled up with tears as he wiped the blood away with his wrist. "Who did this to you…"

A somber silence settled over the room, and Kakashi's corpse disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka looked around frantically to see if he was anywhere in the room. He tried to scream, but no sound came from his mouth. A look of mortification came upon his face as he saw a dark shadow ascend from the corner.

It was taking the form of…a human?

Iruka could only stare at the shadow, shaking faintly, when all of a sudden, water rushed in from nowhere, from everywhere, swallowing him in an instant. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't find a way out. He glanced at the windigo, almost pleading with it, to let him go. He was going to die—

Iruka woke with a gasp. His heart was pounding a hole in his chest. He flipped over and crawled out of bed to go stand at the two-story balcony of his apartment, breathing in the cool night breeze.

"Having nightmares again?" Iruka jumped at the sound of Kakashi's voice. His tone was questioning. He turned to see Kakashi propped up against the wooden doorframe, sleep still tugging at his eyes.

"Where did you go?" Iruka asked. "Oh, I was just finding my way down the winding road of life…" Kakashi smiled a little. Iruka didn't buy his fib. "Yeah, right, where were you, seriously?" Kakashi was silent for a minute. "Eh, just a late-night visit to Obito." Iruka's expression softened. "Oh…ok…"

"You still didn't answer my question," Kakashi said. "Huh? Oh, right… Yeah, they're back, but don't worry about it…I'll be fine…" Iruka said, still in a haze. The silver haired jounin sat on the edge of the bed. "Ok, well I'm back now, so get some sleep." He glanced at Iruka with a laughing glint in his eyes. "You'll need it, ne?"

The younger man sighed. "Kami, don't remind me…Damn exams…" He came back over to the bed and curled up beneath the sheets with his pale, silver-haired inamorato. "And by the way, Iruka…" Iruka looked up. "Nani?" The corners of Kakashi's mouth curved up. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry about me, ok?" Iruka smiled and buried himself in Kakashi's chest. "Ok, I trust you," he murmured.

---

"Konohamaru, sit down or I'm failing you!!" Iruka screamed. This was the part of the year he hated most, final exams. He practically threw the exam paper at Konohamaru, in a desperate attempt to wipe the smug look off his face. He went back over to his desk and watched the clock sluggishly pass the minutes by.

Iruka's mind slowly started to drift back to his nightmares. They just kept coming back…Kakashi thought it was from stress, and he may have been right.

Two years ago, when he was 24, he had nightmares of the figure. It had been torturing him in his dreams very irregularly, so when he seemed to forget about it, it came back without a moments notice. It didn't seem to be human, but darkness in human form…He hadn't seen anyone about it, in fear that he may be mistook for a fool.

Perhaps if he drew the figure in the nightmare, he could banish it for good.

He opened his notebook and started drawing the figure. It wasn't that hard with a black pen. He eyed it for a moment, and ended up ripping the picture in half. He cursed vehemently under his breath, earning several shocked glances from his students.

"Um…Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" Iruka looked up from the shreds of paper on his desk. "Konohamaru, go back to your seat!" he whispered a little louder than he had hoped. The late Hokage's grandson smiled. "But I'm done!" he said with a grin. Iruka sent him a suspicious glare as said grandson skipped back to his desk.

"Yo."

Iruka recognized that voice. He knew that voice all too well. A puff of smoke and a perverted jounin suddenly appeared behind Iruka's beloved desk. Iruka whirled around to coming face-to-face with a smiling jounin. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?!" Iruka said, voice rising. "I just figured I'd drop by and pay you a visit!" Kakashi chirped, looking positively thrilled. Iruka rolled his eyes. "I'm in the middle of a class here, you know!" Kakashi tapped his chin in mock thought. "Oh, right, I forgot about that…Class dismissed!" Kakashi said, smile returning to his face as the maddening chuunin's students happily stampeded out of the classroom, being rescued from finishing the exam.

"What- why-" Iruka stuttered as he gave the scarecrow a look of pure rage. "Kakashi Hatake, I could get _fired_ for that last stunt!! How _dare_ you do something like that!! I can't believe you!" Kakashi smiled as he listened to his beloved dolphin ramble on and on. "Iruka-kun, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I did you a favor in getting those brats out of here." Iruka looked on with an expression of disbelief. "Helped me?? Kakashi, I'm paid to teach those 'brats'! The Hokage might demote me back to genin if she finds out! You w-"

He was cut off by Kakashi's lips suddenly covering his own. He moved his lips to the dolphin's ear. "But the Hokage isn't going to find out, is she?" he whispered. Kakashi pulled away and smiled at him. "Iruka-kun is angry, but I know what will make him feel better…" He grinned as he got a perverted glint in his eyes. Iruka eyed him warily. "Kakashi…" His eyes got wide as the older man pinned him against his desk.

"Since I never got the chance last night, I'll make up for it right now." Kakashi said with a devilish grin. "Are you out of your mind?? This place is practically dripping with students, not to mention teachers! What would th-" He was cut off as Kakashi 'silenced' him with his lips again. "Relax, Iruka-kun, just sit back and enjoy the show." He smiled a little as Iruka watched Kakashi move down to a certain area, hints of lust in his eyes.

Kakashi pulled down his waistband and busied his mouth with one of his favorite semi-edible objects, Iruka Umino. Iruka dug his hands into the desk and let out a scream. "Kakashi…!!!"

---

A few hours later, Iruka sat up and took a quick glance at his surroundings. "Kami…" he groaned as the room held obvious evidence of an extremely sweaty, extremely erotic visit from his beloved scarecrow.

"Hey, Iruka, maybe I should pay you visits during school hours more often." He glanced over and saw his scarecrow send him a smirk. "Don't even think about it, pervert." Iruka shot back. Kakashi's eye curved into a smile, or what hinted that there was a smile under the newly present mask. "You know you enjoyed it, Iruka-kun, so...let's go home, we can continue this in the house." Kakashi said with a grin. Iruka rolled his eyes and threw a dislodged Icha Icha book at the silver target. Kakashi rubbed his head. "Ow, ok, my god!" The chuunin smiled. "You were saying?"

Later that night, Iruka had the feeling that the incubus wouldn't be returning to haunt his dreams anymore.

---------

**A/N: **…Wow. Haha. I hope everyone likes this one, I know the theme kinda sorta seemed altered. I ended up redoing the last paragraph about 20 times, but…Eh, I did my best. What I'm trying to say is…review!! Stop reading and review!!

…Thank yeh. –happy face-

And I'm sure Kakashi is grateful for the smex. Who knows, I might do another like this but in more detail if you guys liked it… -evil smile-


End file.
